


The more you ignore me the more I start to think

by Sechandc



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sechandc/pseuds/Sechandc
Summary: After the war Leo and Takumi live together. One day Leo starts acting strange and starts ignoring and neglecting Takumi which causes him to fall into a deep depression





	The more you ignore me the more I start to think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, sorry that it is pretty depressing  
Trigger warning: self harm and depressing throughts

Takumi and Leo had been living together for awhile now. The two were in love and happy, at least for a while. Because peace was restored to Hoshido and Nohr the two had a little cottage in the woods by the border of the two countries.

One day Leo had started acting strange. He started acting cold and distant towards Takumi and was always at his desk, this worried the Hoshidan. "Leo is something wrong?" Leo just nodded Takumi pressed on, starting to get anxious. "Leo seriously talk to me" 

Leo didn't look up and simply kept writing down on one of the papers from the giant stack that was on the desk. "Nothing is wrong Takumi, I'm busy could you go be a pest somewhere else?" Leo said coldly

'a pest.' Takumi's anxious thoughts started to consume his mind. 'I'm a pest to Leo..' Takumi just simply nodded and went to the room that they shared. 'It's probably nothing he's just busy there shouldn't be anything to worry about.. Right?' Takumi thought.

But as time went on Leo acted colder and more distant to Takumi every day. It had been about a month since this started. Takumi would try to talk to Leo when ever he came to bed but Leo would simply ignore him and go straight to sleep. Leo wouldn't even talk to him during meals he would simply eat quickly then go back to whatever he was working on at his desk. 

Takumi began to fall into a depression and began to think he did something wrong to upset Leo. Yet every time he would try and apologize for thinking he upset Leo, Leo would ignore him. 

Takumi was once again trying to apologize by making one of Leo's favourite dishes for dinner. Leo ate it quickly like the rest of them and left quickly. He didn't thank Takumi he didn't even so much as glance at the other. This angered the Hoshidan prince "what did I do wrong?!" Takumi yelled banging his fist on the table as tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

Another month passed and Leo stopped coming to bed, he would either sleep at his desk or pull all nighters. Takumi would try to convince him that he needed proper sleep yet Leo would stare at him coldly then continue working. Takumi had given up at that point.

Dark thoughts began to consume his mind 'oh look Leo hates you' 'he wants you dead' 'you did this' 'you should disappear' Takumi heard them all repeat in his head and the next thing he knew was that there was a knife in his hand and fresh bloody cut marks on his wrist. Takumi stared at his wrist yet didn't care. He started to believe what the voices in his head were telling him. 

This continued on for the next three months. Takumi started eating less and less yet he always made sure that there was food on the table for Leo. No matter how much he he believed that Leo had come to hate him, he still loved him.

Another month had passed and it was now the sixth month Leo had neglected him. Takumi decided to go out into the woods he left a note on their bed if Leo ever decided to sleep there again. All it said was I'm sorry. Nothing else. He found a large tree and sat down and began to cut himself. He watched the blood dripping down onto the grass. His mind was now completely broken and he just wanted it to end. 

Back at the cottage Leo let out a large yawn as the spell he put on himself finally broke when he finished the last piece of paperwork. "Gods finally. Xander fuckin owes me for that" Just as Leo stood up his retainer Niles came in "ah Lord Leo good evening I see you finally snapped out of whatever daze you put yourself in." Leo nodded then stopped puzzled "you came by?" Niles nodded "several times but each time you acted cold and distant, it was so cruel~" 

"Hm.. Seems to be a side effect of the spell. Oh I should find Takumi I bet he's been worried sick!" Leo began to look around the house and began to panic when he couldn't find his lover. "Taku? Hey taku?" Leo stops when he finds the note Takumi wrote. 

Leo trembles when he sees that Takumi's side of the bed had large blood spots. "I'll go look for him Lord leo, you stay here in case he just stepped out for a bit" 

Niles immediately then went out to search the woods. Takumi had blood dripping down his arms as tears streamed down his face. A few more cuts and it would all be over. Though before he could hurt himself anymore a hand gently stopped him "Takumi, what..?" 

Niles had found him and thankful wasn't too late so it appeared. Takumi felt more tears rush down his face. "Wh-why are you stopping me?!" Takumi said in an angered tone. "Leo is looking for you. He will be devastating to see that you hurt yourself" Takumi almost laughed "Leo doesn't care about me. Not anymore, he hasn't for more than half a year. So don't fill my head with lies!" Takumi yelled. 

Niles sighed "Takumi, Leo wasn't ignoring your or acting cold on purpose" Takumi pulled his sleeves down to cover his bloody arms and wrists, and proceeded to wrap them around him, curling up into a crying ball. "He hates me Niles! For the past six months I've been trying to apologize and fix whatever I did! Nothing worked he, hic, he completely shut me out. He didn't even notice when I hic stopped eating dinner with him. He didn't even respond when I would cut my self in the same room as him! He didn't comfort me when I cried! So why? Why should I care about what he would say about this? Because he doesn't care! He's, he's not my Leo anymore…" Takumi said before he passed out from blood loss 

"oh shit!" Niles swore as he scooped Takumi up and took him to his home. When he got there Leo was frantically pacing around the room. When his eyes landed on his lover his heart broke "Takumi! N-Niles what happened? Where was he?" 

Niles set down Takumi on their bed "we can talk about that later right now we need to patch up his cuts." Leo fought back tears as he got his medical stuff that he kept in the bathroom. Once Takumi was patched up Niles then looked at his Lord.

"Leo I don't think you should use that spell again." Leo looked over at Niles in question "what?" Niles sighed "look I know you were doing to help Lord Xander but to completely shut out and ignore your lover is not ok. When ever Corrin or I have to do something that will take a lot of time we both make sure to take breaks so we know that the other one is ok. I don't know what I would do if I saw Corrin this way. If he became that physically broken by simply neglecting him I would never forgive myself… Lord Leo you can't just stay at your desk and cast a spell on you to make yourself work more so you get it done quicker. One that's not healthy for you and two that's not healthy to shut out the people around you." 

Leo looked down tears rolled down his cheeks and soft sobs could be heard from the blonde. "I.. I never meant for Takumi to end up this way. I never wanted him to feel unloved or neglected. He doesn't deserve that! Oh Gods I'm terrible.. This is all my fault" Leo sobbed 

Niles gently hugged his Lord "when he wakes up explain everything to him. Stay by his side until he stops thinking your going to abandon him. I'm going to go home but Lord Leo make sure Takumi knows how much you love him." With that Niles left leaving the two alone. Leo gently held Takumi's hand rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. Takumi has slept for two days before finally waking up. "

Ngh…" Leo's eyes looked over at Takumi as his eyes fluttered open. "Takumi! I thought I lost you!" Takumi's eyes that were once filled with light whenever he saw Leo were now empty. 

"Why are you happy that I'm alive? I did something wrong to upset you… yet you.. " Tears flowed from Takumi's empty eyes. Leo shook his head "Love you did nothing wrong I cast I stupid spell on me that made me focus on work and work alone. I'm, I'm so so sorry you suffered through all that I'm so sorry I neglected you and make you think I didn't love you. I love you more than you can imagine. You mean everything to me and I promise from now on I won't leave your side."

Takumi simply stared at him then down at his bandaged arms. "O-oh you must be hungry. Here I had your favorite, miso soup! Y-you look so much thinner than b-before I cast that spell on me six months ago w-were you not eating well?" Takumi ate his miso soup slowly. 

Once he was done Takumi looked at Leo, his mind was still so broken that it was hard for him to register what Leo was saying yet he still understood. "Leo… I'm sorry" Leo's eyes watered and he gently pulled Takumi into a hug "d-don't apologize! You did nothing wrong it's my fault for neglecting you and making you think such horrible things!" Leo sobbed into Takumi's shoulder. 

Takumi wrapped his arms around Leo as this was just the beginning of the two fixing their relationship. 

Four months have passed and Takumi was back to his normal self, well almost, his depression was still bad and his anxiety got the best of him most of the time. Leo was still a workaholic but thanks to Niles and Odin and of course Takumi he managed to start taking a lot more breaks than he did before. 

The two were in their cottage in the woods as Takumi laid on Leo's chest. Leo had his arms firmly wrapped around Takumi as the two enjoyed each other's company. "I love you Taku." Leo said out of the blue. Takumi looked up at his lover and gave him a small smile "I love you too Leo." 

They weren't the perfect couple. They knew that but with each passing day, they became closer and closer, and loved each other more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I've had this typed out in a Google doc since july


End file.
